Getting Together
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: KyouTohru,HanajimaHatsuharu,YukiUotani. CHAPTER 7 up! Akito's dinner. And some other weird things.
1. One

ACGOMN: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. Now, I only watched ANIME episodes 13-26 and read information on the series on Wikipedia, so this will not be completely accurate. The pairings are Kyou/Tohru, Hanajima/Hatsuharu (weird I know), Uotani/Yuki (Even weirder). Those are the main pairings, and their will be mention of other pairings throughout the story. And I don't know how long this will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and that is the end of that.

**Getting Together**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

**Chapter 1**

Kyou knew that he was going to die if Tohru didn't stop her crazy over-protective friends. All day Hanajima was sending little shocks at him and Uotani was glaring and picking on him more than usual. Yuki was enjoying that those two girls could make him squirm, Hatsuharu was in his own little world, and Momiji was eating some candy. Tohru was oblivious to the fact that her friends were scaring the living daylights of her boyfriend. It was currently lunch time and that was what was happening. Hanajima removed her gaze from Kyou to Haru. Uotani just continue to glare at Kyou, while eating. Momiji taking pity on his older cousin decided to help him.

"Uo-chan, could you come with me to get some more bread," asked the adorable Momiji.

"What? Yeah, sure kid," said Uotani. Kyou silently thanked the kid and hoped that Hanajima would be distracted long enough with Haru until class. Uotani gave Kyou one last glare and walked off with Momiji.

"Kyou-kun, are you alright," said Tohru, in her cute innocent way.

"Oh, yeah don't worry I'm fine" mumbled Kyou. Hana left saying that she had to talk to a teacher about some grades. Kyou sighed in relief. He was safe at least until class.

Uotani and Momiji stood in line to get the bread. But course, Uotani realized that Momiji was old enough to get food himself, so something was up.

"Alright kid, what do need to tell me," sighed Arisa.

"I think you and Hana-chan are being a bit too hard on Kyou," stated Momiji "I know you two love Tohru and promised to protect her, but glaring and shocking Kyou just because he and her are officially an item doesn't help anyone."

"Don't worry after tomorrow we'll stop. It is just to instill fear into him, not to EVER hurt Tohru," said Arisa.

"Okay, good," grinned Momiji.

The Prince Yuki Fan Club was very excited that Tohru was no longer a threat to them.

"Now, everyone let's go and see Prince Yuki," declared one girl. So like the whole club, which was half the girls in the school population marched over to the area where Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Haru were. Kyou was the first to spot them.

"Everyone we have company The Prince Yuki Fan Club," said Kyou, teasingly toward Yuki. Yuki glared at him. Haru however twitched ever so slightly. Let's just say he wasn't in a good mood today, which meant he could go 'Black' easily.

Yuki being ever so polite, "What could we do for you girls?" With that all the girls started shouting proclamations of love and whatnot. Fortunately for Haru and his sanity, and Yuki and HIS sanity, Uotani and Hana with the ever happy Momiji arrived.

"What's going on here," grumbled Uotani.

"Yes, what is wrong here," said Hana in her monotone voice.

They all screamed, "AHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE WITCH AND THE YANKEE!" So they all ran off. Then, the bell sounded for the next class of the day.

ACGOMN: Yes, short 1st chapter. I would like you all to comment, then perhaps I will get more motivated to get the next chapter up.


	2. Two

ACGOMN: This is the next chapter of Getting Together. Today we have Kyou to say the disclaimer.

Kyou: Hmpf. ACGOMN doesn't own Fruits Basket, just the plot. Remind me why I'm doing this again

ACGOMN: because in this story I have power over what happens. (Mumbles) Next time I'll get Yuki to do it.

Kyou (gets angry): What was that!

ACGOMN (laughs nervously): On with the story...

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 2**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

"Come on Tohru, I'll walk you to work," said Kyou. Momiji and Haru entered the classroom. Momiji was a bit scared

"Kyou, Yuki,**" **whispered Momiji, so that Haru could not hear, "He went black again." Both of them sighed. Yuki was the only one who knew what was wrong with the white and black haired boy. Hana over heard and shocked Haru.

"Ow, my head hurts," mumbled Haru. Everyone just sweat dropped. Kyou and Tohru left, so she could go to work. Haru followed Momiji home, because you know him and his wandering mind. Hana excused herself to talk to another teacher. Uotani was about to leave, when Yuki stopped her.

"Yeah, what do you need Prince,"

"Could you become the student council treasurer? The current one is moving and going to a different school," pleaded Yuki.

"Let me guess, some of your fan girls are going to try to find their way in," smirked Uotani. Yuki nodded, he really needs to lose the fan club. "Well, I start work at 6. How long are the meetings?"

"From the end of school to 4:30, you'll have time for work and homework too," explained Yuki.

"Sure, why not," said Uotani, taking pity on the poor guy. "So, lead the was Prince."

Meanwhile, Momiji and Haru were on their way home. Until, Momiji noticed that Haru wasn't there anymore.

"Aw man, I lost Haru," whined Momiji, to no one in particular.

"I do believe Hatsuharu-san is old enough to take care of himself," said Hana, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but if I don't go look for him, he won't come home for days,"

"I'll assist you in locating him," said Hana, in monotone voice. Momiji grinned. The two split up. Hana tried to locate the waves fo Haru, but failed to do so. She kept wandering, when she bumped into Haru.

"Hanajima-san, my bad,"

"Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun is worried about you," stated Hana. Haru sighed and indicated for her to lead him to the young adorable boy Momiji, "You seem upset, what's the problem?"

"Ah, nothing to worry yourself over," remarked Haru.

"Your waves tell me it is something important,"

"Listen, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," yelled Haru.

"As you wish Hatsuharu-san," said Hana, unfazed by the yelling.

"HARU, don't go off by yourself," said Momiji, "You still have homework and things to do. Thank for finding him Hana-chan."

"No problem. I shall see you tomorrow," said Hana, leaving.

"She's weird," said Momiji and Haru.

At the school, the student council meeting people were very upset at Yuki's choice for the new treasurer. Obviously, Yuki forgot that Uotani Arisa was one of the feared people in the school.

"I don't see the problem," said Yuki, "She is qualified for the job."

"But, she's a," said one person.

"What? So, I'm a Yankee. BIG DEAL," defended Arisa, "If the Prince wants me to do this job, then I'll do it. Plus, if I remember correctly he is the president." Everyone sighed in defeat.

"Good, Uotani-san. Would you look over these," said Yuki, handing Arisa a key and a notebook. Uotani gave him a mock salute and began working on the numbers. Yuki walked to his seat and began reading some things. After the meeting, everyone began to leave.

"Later Prince," waved Arisa, "Oh, do you know what's wrong with Hatsuharu-san?"

"Relationship problems,"

"Oh, well I gotta go to work," said Arisa, leaving. Yuki got up and checked that everything was away and left for home.

Kyou was at home watching Tohru cook, she's home from work already. Tohru was cooking some whiting(1) and some leaks for Yuki and some other things. Kyou loved to look at he when she was doing the household chores. Sometimes, much to his embarrassment he imagined her as his wife doing all these things, but Akito was still a problem, until after graduation.

"Kyou-kun, Shigure-san, dinner is ready," said Tohru, in her innocent voice. Yuki just walked in and sat down in the dining room, and Shigure floated in. Everyone enjoyed the meal that she made for them.

End of chapter

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think this chapter. Review please.


	3. Three

ACGOMN: Okay this story isn't dead so yeah. We are going to have Haru say the disclaimer this time. This is going be more of a Kyou and Tohru chapter.

Haru: ACGOMN doesn't own or never will own Fruits Basket.

ACGOMN: Thanks now on with the story.

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 3**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

It was the weekend and the Sohma were all relaxing and enjoying the beautiful day. However one of too bust thinking. Sohma Kyou was not one to be romantic or mushy in anyway. So, when Tohru became his girlfriend he told her not to expect all that romantic stuff. She told him she didn't care as long as they were together. Kyou was very lucky to have an understanding, loving girlfriend, because her friends weren't. Tohru was at work when Uotani and Hanajima decided to drop by Shigure's house. Yuki was surprised to say the least when he answered the door and the two girls were looking for Kyou. Shigure was happy to see some school girls. Haru was over with Momiji, who was pestering Kyou.

"Yeah, we are here to see orangey," said Uotani. Yuki blankly stared at the two girls before him and knew Kyou was in some sort of trouble.

"I'll get him," said Yuki, leaving the room with a smirk on his face. Kyou come out to see his girlfriend's best friends.

"What do you want," asked Kyou, none to thrilled.

"We are here to discuss that you haven't yet taken Tohru on a date," said Hanajima, in monotone voice. Kyou was about to say something in his defense, but Uotani cut him off.

"We are going discuss when you are taking her out on a date. Tohru deserves the best, so you are going to continue to treat her like a princess," said Uotani.

"Listen you can't rush things like these. I'll take her out on my own accord, got it," snapped Kyou. He wasn't going to be bossed around by a bunch a overprotective girls. To his surprise and shock, Uotani started to laugh. Hanajima actually smiled, well not really. It was only slight. "Who are you laughing at?"

"It's about time," laughed Uotani. Kyou was perplexed now and getting pissed off as well.

"It seems that Kyou is quiet confused right now," said Momiji, who was spying on them along with Yuki, Shigure, and Haru.

"SHUT UP," yelled Kyou at his cousins.

"This was a test," said Hanajima.

"A WHAT," yelled Kyou. Finally, everything clicked. They were testing him. To stick up for himself about how he was going about Tohru and his relationship and to stop the threatening looks from Uotani and Hanajima.

"Looks like he finally understood," said Shigure, with his all knowing look upon his face.

"Don't tell me you all knew about this," sighed Kyou. His cousins shook their heads yes.

"We needed Tohru out of the house for awhile, so I got the women at my father's company to give her an extra hour of work today," said Momiji. Kyou eyes were shaded by his hair, then he looked at his cousins with a glare.

"I'll let you slide this time," said Kyou. He pointed to the two girls then at his cousins, "You aren't suppose to help them with their infernal torture." Yuki shrugged and left the room. Momiji and Shigure waved him off, Haru glared back. While Kyou and Haru were having a glaring match, Tohru walked in back from work.

"Kyou-kun," asked Tohru in her cute way. Uotani and Hanajima quickly got her sidetracked from her boyfriend and started a conversation with her. Kyou wouldn't be able to talk to Tohru until later that night. Kyou was sitting on the roof as usual staring at the stars, when Tohru came up there with him.

"What's wrong," asked Tohru, "Did Uo and Hana bother you again?"

"What? Yeah but I took care of it," said Kyou. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Kyou finally decided to ask her something. "Tohru you know I'm not very good at this romantic stuff and haven't taken you on a date yet. So, do you wanna go out to dinner next weekend?" Kyou looked flustered and Tohru had gotten a giant smile on her face.

"Of course Kyou-kun," said Tohru, "That would be nice."

"I happy your happy," said Kyou. _Great I'm gonna need help with this date thing next week. Why the hell did I even ask her? I'm so screwed._

"Kyou-kun," asked Tohru, noticing her boyfriend staring off into space once again. He looked at the girl and inwardly sighed. He was going to need help. He didn't want to screw up so bad that she would wind up hating him. But Kyou was just being paranoid, right?

Tohru swears that this day was weird. First she was called into work on a weekend, which rarely happens. Then, Hana and Uo showed up at the Sohma house. And now Kyou was acting odd after he asked her out on a date. Wait, what if he was forced by Hana and Uo to take her out? What if he didn't want to take her? All negative thoughts went through the girl's head, but realized she was being silly cause Kyou cares for her. She just hoped she won't be clumsy on the date and embarrass Kyou. She was going to need help.

ACGOMN: Hmm, not as long as I wanted it, but I think it was alright. Please review and look forward to the next chapter. Please be nice in the reviews though.


	4. Four

ACGOMN: Next chapter is a Hanajima and Hatsuharu chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will.

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 4**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Sohma Hatsuharu was depressed and angry. Not only did Rin leave him, but she started to date Kureno! It didn't help that Haru still loved Rin, but now something confusing was happening. He was starting to like Hanajima Saki. Maybe it will pass, but he thinks that it is not good. Maybe it's the fact that Hanajima was similar to Rin in a way. Haru doesn't know how to deal with this. He loves Rin, but these feelings for Hanajima are puzzling. Haru doesn't know when they started. Perhaps it was when they had played badminton or when she had found him that day during the week when he had separated from Momiji.

It was the day when Hanajima and Uotani came over and Haru was beating himself up inside. Maybe these feelings for Hanajima would help him get over Rin. But he would never ask her out. Hanajima is very creepy but nice nonetheless. It was close to sundown and the Sohmas, minus Shigure, Hana, Uotani, and Tohru were sitting outside. Uotani and Kyou were arguing about something again, with Tohru trying to stop them. Yuki and Momiji were playing a card game. Haru soon found himself staring at Hanajima.

"Hatsuharu-san why are you staring at me," asked Hanajima.

"No reason," said Haru. Hanajima stared blankly at him as if she didn't believe him. Haru sweatdropped. "Seriously."

"What is your problem? You have been staring off into space more lately," said Hanajima.

"I have a lot on my mind lately," said Haru.

"Love problems it seems," said Hana.

"How did you know that," asked Haru.

"I sensed it and plus Uo asked Yuki about what was wrong with you and she told me," said Hanajima.

_Note to self: Revenge on Yuki! _"Well, yeah," said Haru.

"I'm sure everything will be fine in the end," said Hanajima.

"Oh and how do you know this," asked Haru.

"Because whoever you loved is being replaced by someone else," said Hanajima.

"I think you are too smart for your own good. And yet you still fail all the tests, just to take the easier makeup exams," said Haru.

"Ah," said Hanajima, seemingly enjoying talking with Hatsuharu.

_Well it's now or never. _Those were the thoughts of Haru. He was going to ask her out, just to see. "Hanajima-san do you wanna..."

"Go out with you?"

"Er, that. So what do you say?"

"Well, let me ask you something first. You are not just asking me out to spite the one you loved previously."

"I would never do that to anyone, Hanajima," said Haru, truthfully.

"Next weekend then," said Hanajima.

"Yo, Hana we gotta go," said Uotani's voice.

"Later, Hanajima,"

"Goodbye Hatsuharu," said Hanajima as she left him outside with Momiji and Yuki, who were still playing cards.

"Looks like Haru has a date," teased Momiji, "I just hope you don't get lost going to her house." Haru glared at him and left for inside, hoping to maybe bother Kyou.

Meanwhile Hanajima and Uotani were walking home. Uotani thought their was something wrong with Hanajima. She seemed not her usual gothic way, depressed or anything. Naturally curious, Uotani began questioning her.

"Hana, what's up with you? You seem different," asked Uotani.

"I have a date," said Hanajima, simply. Uotani nodded her head as if understanding. Then she snapped her head in the direction of Hana, in shock.

"A date?"

"Yes," replied Hanajima, calm.

"With who," asked Uotani.

"Hatsuharu," said Hana.

"Sohma Hatsuharu, meaning Prince and orangey's cousin! The kid that is a year younger than us and always spaces out or gets lost. And the one who jsut got out of serious relationship," asked Uotani.

"The same one," said Hanajima. It seems they had reached Hanajima's house. "Well, good night Uo."

"Good night Hana," said Uotani, walking off. Inside Hanajima's house, she was greeted by her younger brother Megumi.

"You seem chipper," said Megumi.

"I am not," said Hanajima.

"What are you not telling me," said her younger brother. Normally they have a very close brother/sister relationship and rarely argue.

"I have a date," said Hanajima.

"With a boy," asked Megumi.

"Yes."

"Who is this boy?"

"Sohma Hatsuharu and you can't curse him."

"Sohma...Is he related to those boys that Tohru lives with?"

"Yes, Hatsuharu is the cousin of Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki."

"Shigure the pervert that likes it when you and Uotani go over. Yuki the Prince of your school and all girls fawn over him. And Kyou, Tohru's boyfriend and has a temper."

"Yes them," said Hanajima, "Now, good night."

"Good night," said Megumi. _I will have to see what kind of by this Hatsuharu is_ _when they go out on their date._

ACGOMN: Well, not as long as I wanted it to be again, but oh well. Reviews would be nice.


	5. Five

ACGOMN: Thanks for all the reviews people. At least I know some people like the story. If is seems that I'm rushing it, believe me I'm not and the romance won't come full force for another chapter. This is a Uotani and Yuki centric chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and never will so don't sue me...you won't get much anyway.

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 5**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and our loveable group of people are in class enjoying the joys of learning. Yeah, right. With the younger two Sohmas of the group in a different class, English to be precise. Haru was spacing off, thinking a of certain goth girl and their upcoming date. Momiji actually paid attention, because he knew his cousin wouldn't be paying attention. He would wind up letting Haru borrow his notes.

In the older students classes, they were in math class. To be more precise pre-calculus. (A/N: If I have to take this class instead of a precious history class, they got to take it too.) Yuki and Tohru as usual were taking notes and paying attention. Hanajima was bored and attempting to take notes, but her upcoming date with Haru was occupying her mind instead of pre-calculus. Kyou ignored what the teacher was saying, knowing someone would help him later. Uotani as usual was spacing off and not really caring.

After some time, it was finally lunch. They all had no idea how they made it half way through the day. So, the Sohma boys and the three girls met at their usual spot outside near some trees to avoid teachers and fangirls. Yuki, Uotani, and Momiji definitely were probably getting sick to their stomachs because of the two blossoming couples. Not they were doing anything inappropriate, but their staring at each other then turning away with a blush on their faces annoy the hell out of the three.

"I think I'm starting to get sick," mumbled Momiji.

"Maybe I shouldn't eat lunch today," grumbled Uotani.

"I agree," grumbled Yuki.

"Well I want to eat, so I'm going off to the cafeteria to eat, you coming," said Momiji.

"I don't think I can eat," said Uotani, dramatically.

"I don't want any food right now. Thank you anyway Momiji," said Yuki. Momiji nodded and bounded off to the direction of the cafeteria.Momiji got some food and ate it without a second thought. On his way back to the spot with the others, he walked pass the group of Yuki's fangirls.

"Yeah, and I heard that the witch and one of the Prince's cousins are going on a date," said one the girls.

"Ooo, which one?"

"The one with black and white hair."

"So out of Honda's friends the Yankee is left. We should find a way to get her with that other cousin of Prince Yuki's. The blonde boy that wears the girl's uniform with that Yankee. Then the Prince will be ours." Momiji's eyes widened when he heard that. He simply ran back to the spot to inform Yuki and Uotani of what Yuki's crazy fangirls were planning. By the time he got there Momiji was out of breathe. The two couples, Yuki and Uotani saw that Momiji had returned, but what surprised them was how worried he looked

"Momiji what's wrong," asked Tohru.

"Yuki's fangirls," said Momiji through his deep breaths to get air into his system.

"Momiji calm down and breathe for a moment then tell us," said Uotani, giving the younger boy some water. After a few moments, he was ready to talk.

"Yuki your fangirls are up to no good," said Momiji.

"They didn't jump you did they," asked Yuki, rubbing his eyes.

"No, but now that Kyou and Tohru are together and now Hanajima and Haru are together they are plotting to get you Yuki or something like that," said Momiji.

"Why are you so worried," asked Yuki, "That's what they always done."

"Yeah, but now their plans involve me and Uotani-san," said Momiji. Uotani narrowed her eyes. Yuki sighed. Hanajima looked like she was going to shock someone. Tohru gasped. Kyou and Haru eyes narrowed as well.

"What are they planning on doing," asked Yuki.

"Well, they think now to get you to themselves that they are going to set up Uotani-san and I as a couple," said Momiji. Uotani cringed. Momiji looked offended for a moment.

"It's not that you aren't cute, but you really aren't my type," said Uotani. "Plus, you are like annoying little brother."

"Well, that's not good," said Kyou, "That sucks for you."

"What to do," pondered Momiji for a moment.

"Why don't Uo-chan and Yuki pretend to date, maybe that'll scare them off," suggested Hanajima. Everyone stared at her with blank looks.

"I don't want to be killed by a bunch of crazy fangirls," said Uotani, shaking her head.

"I already had a girlfriend, Machi remember," said Yuki, "They didn't back off then either." Bringing that up hurt. She moved away and called merely a few days later saying that she met someone else.

"Oh come on. It's seems the only way," sighed Haru. "Unless you want to date Momiji and leave Yuki to fend off the psychos." Uotani sighed and did pity the girly man with all his fangirls.

"Alright, but we have to make it look realistic," said Uotani, agreeing.

"I have a plan," said Yuki, "After school a few members of my fan club come to the student council meetings, so when they are about to show up I'll ask Uotani-san out."

"Seems reasonable," said Haru. "Eh Yuki you should do the asking in an over romantic way like with flowers." _Note self embarrass Yuki for revenge. _

"Where do you suppose I get flowers," asked Yuki.

"The school store has some fresh ones delivered everyday," said Tohru. Haru grinned and patted Yuki on the back.

"There problem solved," said Haru.

"Yeah," said Yuki. The rest of the day went seemingly slow for Yuki and Uotani. They were either dreading the afternoon or waiting impatiently for it too come. Kyou and Tohru left right after the bell rang. Tohru had to go to work and Kyou wanted to walk her there. Hanajima was escorted home by Haru and Momiji. Momiji only went because he knew Haru would get lost on the way home from Hanajima's house. That left Yuki and Uotani to go do the student council duties. It seems that the meeting went smoothly and without any interruption. The others left right after they found that they had no more work to do. Uotani stayed a bit longer, of course and so did Yuki.

"There isn't much more for me to do with the budget. That Machi girl did a good job with it," said Uotani, momentarily forgetting it was a soft spot for the Prince of the school. "Oops sorry to mention her."

"Ah, no need. I really over her now. It just hurts because I thought she was the one," said Yuki. "Well it's about time for them to come barging into the room declaring their love for me or something."

"Right," said Uotani. As if on cue about five girls were about to barge in when they spotted Uotani. Time to spy for them. They had the door open slightly with each of them peeking in. Yuki and Uotani sweatdropped. Did they really have to be so obvious?

"Uo-chan," said Yuki, using her nickname instead of his normal Uotani-san.

"Yes, Yuki," said Uo.

"Well, you see for some time now I have be feeling strange around you. It's the good kind of strange though. Would you do me the honor of joining me on a date?" It took all of Uotani's will power not to crack up laughing at the corny statement. _I hope he really wouldn't ask a girl out like that._

"Of course Yuki," replied Uo. Yuki shyly handed her the flowers and she gratefully accepted them.

"This weekend then," said Yuki.

"Yes," said Uotani. Outside with the fangirls, they had a shock on his face. They were all pale and ran back to tell the others. When Yuki and Uo knew they were out of ear shot.

"Do you think it worked," asked Yuki.

"It better have," said Uotani. She then grinned. "So were are we going for our date?" Yuki smiled.

"Well this really nice restaurant with good food," said Yuki.

"Cool. Good food and some good company. Now that's good," said Uotani, not realizing she complimented Yuki. Yuki had a light blush on his face. For some reason he couldn't wait for the weekend.

"Shall I walk you to work then," grinned Yuki.

"Well sure," said Uotani. Man, were they going to have fun being a couple. Later that evening when Yuki was home, he was quiet. Too quiet for Kyou's liking. Nothing seemed to get him out of his good mood and that pissed Kyou off. When Shigure and Tohru were out of the room, Kyou tried to get a rise out his cousin.

"Oy, damn rat why the hell are you so happy," asked Kyou.

"None of your business," replied Yuki.

"Didn't you have to ask Uotani out this afternoon on Hanajima and Haru's plan," asked Kyou.

"Yeah and," asked Yuki, now getting annoyed.

"Oh wait don't tell me you are starting to crush on Uotani, not that she's bad looking or anything," started Kyou. Man, Hanajima's shocks must be getting to him. He would have never called Uotani not bad looking. Hana's doesn't take to well to insults of herself and of her friends.

"As I said before it is none of your business," said Yuki, starting to get a light blush on his face. Kyou grinned like a cat and knew this was going to be fun.

"Well it seems Prince Yuki has fallen for the Ex-Yankee thug," said Kyou.

"Shut up," snapped Yuki. _Is he actually right? Am I falling for Uotani-san?_

"Ooo, a touchy subject," taunted Kyou.

"Okay that's it you stupid cat you are going down," said Yuki. Tohru came in to spot Yuki and Kyou fighting again. She sighed and hoped neither one would get hurt. And as usual it was Kyou who went flying threw one of the paper doors.

"Hey, who's fixing that," said Shigure, popping his head out of his den, if you could call it that. Yuki smirked and pointed at Kyou.

"Ah, you stupid rat," yelled Kyou, from the ground.

"Kyou would you please refrain from destroying my house," sighed Shigure. Kyou glared at both Yuki and Shigure. "And Tohru-kun don't even think about helping him." Tohru sighed and nodded. Just another normal day living with the Sohma's.

ACGOMN: Well, I think this chapter was nicely done. I hope you look forward to the first dates and some jealously in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Six

ACGOMN: heh, thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate them. So, in this chapter will be the three dates. And some jealously and spying will occur. (Remember the Sohma curse has been lifted, except Akito thing isn't resolved.) OOCness, not majorly though. Oh and I know all about what really happens in Fruits Basket so don't hurt me. I like crack couples a lot, but the canon couples are great too.

Disclaimer. I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will so don't sue me and I don't own anything else I don't own.

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 6**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun is bright and the sky clear. It was the perfect temperature outside, not too cold or hot. Tonight was the dates of Uo and Yuki, Kyou and Tohru, and Haru and Hana. Tohru was doing all the chores before tonight. Kyou, Haru, and Yuki were making separate plans for the night with some assistance from Momiji and Ayame. Ayame was so thrilled that Yuki was going on a date, they couldn't keep him away. Hanajima, Tohru and Uotani were going to get dressed at Shigure's house and before that go shopping. But that would be later. Meanwhile Shigure was crying over the fact that he would have to eat take out tonight, because Tohru was too busy to make him a dinner for the night.

"Shigure stop complaining," said Kyou, who was planning something for Tohru.

"But, it's not fair that you, Yuki and Tohru go get some nice restaurant food, while I have to have take out," complained Shigure. Kyou twitched in annoyance.

"Go bother Yuki or Haru," snapped Kyou. That just made Shigure bother him even more. Yuki was having problems of his own with his brother.

"Oh Yuki this is absolutely wonderful," said Ayame, "Oh you are such a romantic guy."

"Brother please be quiet," said Yuki. Man, a headache was coming for him that's for sure. Haru was being bugged by Momiji, who was teasing him.

"Momiji go away and help Tohru with the chores," said Haru, on the verge of going 'Black'

"Aw, but Haru I though you needed my help," said Momiji.

"Not if you are going to bug me," said Haru, sighing.

"Alright, I'll stop. It is quite funny though," said Momiji.

"Momiji," said started Haru, threateningly.

"Alright I'll seriously stop this time," said Momiji. "So what are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with my normal clothes," asked Haru.

"You have much to learn don't you," said Momiji.

"Wha?" Haru's day was gonna be long. Tohru was just finished the chores for the day and was waiting for Uotani and Hanajima because they were going to go shopping before they got ready at Shigure's house. Soon the two girls Tohru was waiting for showed up.

"Ready to go," asked Uotani.

"Oh yes," said Tohru, "Boys I'll be back later."

"Bye," yelled the preoccupied boys from the different rooms of the house. The three girls headed to the shopping mall. Hanajima knew exactly what she wanted to get. However Uotani had no idea what to get. All Tohru needed was a shirt that goes with a skirt she has.

"I know what I want to get," said Hanajima, "But Uo has no clue what she wants to wear. So we shall help her right Tohru?"

"Of course," said Tohru. "We should go get my shirt first, then Hana's outfit, and then we'll be able to go get Uo's outfit."

"Alright that's a plan," said Uotani. Once they arrived at the mall, the three girls on a mission went to Hana's favorite store that only a majority of black clothing. (A/N: Not Hot Topic because for some reason I can't she Hanajima in there, even though she wears all black.) Tohru, Uo, and Hana entered the quaint store.

"So, what exactly do you want to get," asked Uotani.

"An outfit that saw that I liked, but I had no reason to buy it," said Hana. She stopped in the dress section of the store. Hanajima picked out a black dress, which it would be similar to a sun dress, but black. It went down a little passed her knees you could tell without even trying it on and the straps were about two inches wide.

"Oh Hana that would be perfect for you," gasped Tohru.

"I think I shall try it on," said Hana, going to the dressing room. Uotani and Tohru waited for her to come back out. Once Hanajima came out her two friends gasped. She looked stunning in the dress. It was simple, yet prefect for the type of girl Hanajima is.

"Oh my Hana you look great," said Uotani, nodding her head in approval.

"Thanks so pretty. Haru will love it on you," exclaimed Tohru.

"Then I shall get," said Hana, returning to the dressing room to put on her usual clothes. Soon, Hana had purchased the dress and the three girls were on their way to a store to get Tohru's shirt. The skirt that Tohru has is a light pink one and she didn't have a matching shirt anymore. (It was an unfortunate accident that Yuki did the laundry and bleached some of the clothes, including the matching shirt for the skirt, blue.)

"I think a white shirt would suffice, Tohru," said Hana.

"Maybe with some light pink flowers on it," suggested Uo.

"Oh those are wonderful suggestions," said Tohru. Uo and Hana loved picking out Tohru's clothes, because she's so cute to dress up to them. Ten shirts later they finally found one that would go perfectly with the light pink skirt. The shirt's base color was white and on the chest area it had light pink flowers on it.

"Kyou would absolutely be flustered when he sees you with the complete outfit on if the shirt looks this good," said Hana.

"Good. Now that we have gotten you two's outfits then I say we get lunch," said Uo.

"Oh yes, then we will find the prefect outfit for Uo-chan," said Tohru, with determination in her eyes. During lunch, will go visit the boys on how they are doing. Kyou was finished with his plans, yet a nervous wreck sitting on the roof. Haru fell asleep after making the arrangements for the night. Yuki, however, was being bugged by his ever...flamboyant brother and his perverted cousin, Ayame and Shigure. Momiji had left a while ago to go do something.

"You can go now brother. I'm sure you have some things to do," said Yuki to Ayame.

"Oh no I couldn't leave now," said Ayame, "I'll stay here with you before your date." He began rambling that Yuki was not listening to.

Yuki sighed, "Great. And you Shigure don't you have a manuscript to finish before Mit-chan arrives in a few hours."

"Oh yes. What excuse am I gonna make this time," pondered Shigure. Yuki sighed and quickly escaped to his garden before Ayame and Shigure noticed. Back with the girls, they were entering a store to find Uo an outfit.

"Tohru do you have any idea of where the Prince is taking me. I don't want to underdressed or overdressed even though this is suppose to be a fake date," asked Uotani.

"Sorry, no," said Tohru.

"Then to even dress up scale between underdressed and overdressed we have to find something in the middle," said Hana.

"Scout the store and just call if you find anything," said Uo. So the three girls separated and went in opposite directions. Tohru looked at every piece of clothing that she would think Uo would like. Uo was looking at different outfits, disapproving of every article of clothing. Hana looked. Then Hanajima found it. Since Hana doesn't yell, she went to collect Tohru and Uo.

"Are you sure that this would be for me Hana," asked Uo as they walked toward the section of the store Hana found it in. The outfit was a midnight blue plain dress. It wasn't too dressing or too causal.

"That's perfect for you, Uo," said Tohru.

"I'm going to try it on," said Uo. When she came out of the dressing room, other people (More like the guys) in the store stopped dead in their tracks to stare.

"That is perfect like I thought," said Hanajima, with an almost smile gracing her features.

"Well it's settled then," said Uo, going back to the dressing rooms to change. The three quickly paid for the dress and began their way back to Shigure's house.

Momiji was a nice boy, with lots of energy. He really loved Tohru as a sister now. And he would protect her. Momiji intended to spy on the date of Kyou and Tohru. Now, that may seem bad. He really was just going to make sure everything went well. But he needed to retrieve someone else. Hanajima Megumi, Saki's little brother. When Haru and Momiji had walked Hana home one day, Momiji had a chance to speak with Megumi. Momiji had arrived at the Hanajima household to be greeted by Megumi standing on the porch.

"Ready to go," asked Momiji.

"Yes, so you know where the two are going," asked Megumi.

"Yep," said Momiji happily. "This is going to be one fun day."

"If you say so," said Megumi.

"Man, you are really like Hana," said Momiji, "Let's go."

"Right," said Megumi. So, the two boys were off to make sure the spying would go flawlessly. They wouldn't be the only ones spying tonight. Yuki's fanclub had picked three people to go and spy on the 'date' between Yuki and Uo. It just so happens that the place that they are going tonight is owned by one of the fangirls' father. Just Yuki's luck right. Okay with that done, let's check in on the girls getting prepared. It was nearing the evening time, when the dates would take place. Tohru was ready, since Hana and Uo insisted that they do her hair and makeup first. Hana was next, she was already in her outfit. Uo and Tohru had decided that Hana would keep her hair down. After they finished it was Uo's turn. Tohru and Hana decided that since Uo doesn't like to wear makeup, they wouldn't put any on. So, they focused on what to do with her hair.

Downstairs Momiji, Megumi, Shigure, Ayame watched as Haru, Yuki, and Kyou sat on the couch ready to go in complete silence, nervous as hell. Megumi was eyeing up Haru, with a glare. Haru really didn't notice. Ayame was writing down tips for Yuki, even though Yuki didn't want them. Shigure was grinning at Kyou, with that teasing look in his eyes. Momiji ate a lollipop amused by the others. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Momiji bounced up to answer it. It was Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatori. Ayame immediately went to greet Hatori. Hiro sat down in silence wondering what the hell he was doing here. (Kisa made him come.) Kagura began yelling at Kyou.

"How come you didn't tell me you were taking Tohru on your first date? I could have come earlier to help," yelled Kagura. No she wasn't upset that Kyou and Tohru were dating. She got over it quite fast. She ran upstairs with Kisa following after. In Tohru's room, Tohru smiled at the yelling voice of Kagura. Hana and Uo just raised their eyebrows. Kagura barged in, with a timid Kisa following in after.

"Ah, Kagura and Kisa," said Tohru.

"Oh my you look so cute Tohru," squealed Kagura.

"Yes, Nee-chan you look good for your date with Kyou," said Kisa.

"Oh this must be some more of the Sohmas," said Uo.

"Yes, these too are some of Kyou-kun, Yuki, and Shigure's cousins," said Tohru.

"I'm Kagura," she said, introducing herself to Uo and Hana. (I don't even know if Uo and Hana met those two girls so bare with me)

"I'm Kisa," she said.

"Well I'm Uotani Arisa, call me Uo," she said.

"And I'm Hanajima Saki, you may call me Hana," she said, in her monotone voice.

"I can't believe no one told me about these dates," pouted Kagura. "Which one is going with Haru?"

"It is me," said Hana.

"Oh yes. You look good," said Kagura. "And I suppose Uo you are going with Yun-chan?"

"Yes, but Yun-chan," asked Uo.

"Oh it's Yuki's nickname I gave him," said Kagura, smiling. "I'm so happy for them! And they all picked good girls for them."

"Aw, thanks," said Uo. Hana smiled a bit. Tohru blushed at the compliment.

"I agree with Kagura," said Kisa, "and the boys are waiting."

"I'll go introduce you girls to the boys," said Kagura, bouncing out of the room. "Okay boys. Your dates will be coming down now." She yelled it to get Kyou, Haru, and Yuki's attention. And she got everyone else's attention too.

"They are ready," asked Momiji.

"You bet. First we have Hana-chan," grinned Kagura. Hana walked down the stairs. Haru's jaw dropped at the sight of Hana. Megumi looked at his sister in shock. She was very pretty. Hanajima wore the black dress she bought earlier, with her hair down, and some makeup on. She had some eyeliner and eye shadow on.

"I didn't know you were going to like this dress that much," said Hana to Haru, who was composing him self. Haru wore a suit with no tie and the top few buttons of the shirt weren't buttoned. The suit was black. Hana and Haru matched perfectly.

"Hey you two look really good together," stated Momiji.

"Thanks Momiji," said Haru, "So, shall we go?" Haru held out a hand for Hanajima to take, which she did and they were off. Megumi waited a whole ten minutes to begin following after his sister and her date.

"Okay next we have Uo," said Kagura. Uo waked down the stairs, and Yuki blushed. Uo was wearing the midnight blue dress, with no makeup on, and her hair in a neat bun. Yuki was wearing a dark blue suit with no tie but with the shirt completely buttoned.

"Shall we go Uotani-san," said Yuki, holing out his hand for her.

"Yes," said Uo, taking Yuki's hand. As they left, Ayame cried tears of joy. He was rambling things like my little brother is growing up and such. Shigure had the job of calming him down.

"And finally, Tohru," said Kagura. Tohru came down the stairs in her cute skirt and shirt combination. Kyou blushed and his mouth was agape. He quickly composed himself. Kyou was dressed in white suit (A/N: Hey I couldn't pick any other color, it would clash with his hair and black is taken by Haru.) He wore no tie as well, and had only unbuttoned the top button.

"Kyou-kun looks good," said Tohru. Kyou just stared, until Momiji elbowed him to say something.

"Uh, you look great," said Kyou. Momiji hit his forehead. Couldn't he think of anything else to say? "Um, we should get going." Kyou held out his hand for Tohru, which she took gratefully and then they left. Shigure, Hatori, Kisa (who came downstairs unnoticed except by Hiro after Tohru), Ayame, Kagura, and Hiro looked at Momiji.

"You better tell us what happens," said Shigure, with a grin.

"I can't believe you are going to waste your time spying Momiji," said Hiro. Kagura cornered Momiji.

"Make sure you tell me what happens between Kyou and Tohru," said Kagura, "oh and what about Yun-chan and Haru's dates."

"Well, since I can't be in three places at once. Megumi, Hana's little brother is going to be watching Haru and Hana's date. And without a doubt Yuki's fangirls will be watching, so I'll figure a way to get it out of them," stated Momiji. "Well, I'm off." Momiji left to begin following Kyou and Tohru.

Sohma Hatsuharu and Hanajima Saki's date while being spied on by Megumi

Haru had led Hanajima away from Shigure's house off into the city. The walked past restaurants and places. Hana wondered where the duel colored hair boy was taking her. Haru was nervous as hell, hoping this idea of Momiji's would be good. He really hoped Hanajima liked it.

"Haru-san where exactly are we going," asked Hana.

"You'll see," grinned Haru. Hanajima raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further. She was being basically dragged around by the ex-cow of the zodiac. Eventually through all the twists and turns they went, Hanajima found herself in a park. The part of the park were no one really goes. It's like a secret paradise. And to her surprise their was a picnic blanket and basket with food.

"It's quite adorable, Haru-san," commented.

"So you like it," asked Haru.

"Yes," said Hana.

"Good. I picked our date like this, because I really didn't want to be around too many people," said Haru. "Plus being outside during the sunset is great."

"I agree. So, shall we eat," asked Hanajima. Haru and Hana sat down. Haru got some good food out. There was fresh salad, fruits, and some roasted chicken. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"Isn't this good food," asked Haru.

"Mmm, excellent," replied Hana.

"Ah that's good. I'm glad you like it," said Haru. In the bushes within earshot range is Megumi watching closely even though nothing is happening. Megumi is getting bored however. And it just so happens that Rin and Kureno were taking a walk. Yes, they were happily together. Rin however saw Haru and another girl. Rin felt a ping a jealously, but realized Haru had every right to get over her. _Take care of Haru, girl._

"Rin, what's wrong," asked Kureno.

"Nothing," replied Rin and the two walked off. Back over to the budding romance of Hatsuharu and Hanajima, the two had completed their meal.

"So, now what are we going to do now," asked Hanajima, wondering what else the Sohma boy had in store for the evening.

"Well, do you like music," asked Haru.

"Yes," answered Hana. Haru grinned again. He pulled out from the basket a CD player/radio combo thing. Hana once again raised an eyebrow. He sure had everything planned out to impress her. He pressed play on the machine and stood up. Haru held out his hand to Hana.

"Hana-chan do you wanna dance," asked Haru. (A/N: This is so OOC it hurts.)

"Sure," said Hana, taking Haru's hand and began to dance to the music. (A/N: The music is Savage Garden– Truly, Madly, Deeply)

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

Megumi twitched in annoyance as the music and the dancing occurred. Hana and Haru seemed to be in their own little world.Actually, if the authoress was spying on them she would be cracking up laughing right now...which is what she is doing.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to Heaven, then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of .. _

_The highest power_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The song ended and now the couple laid downon the picnic blanket togetherstaring at the stars. All and all this was a good date though both teenagers.

Sohma Yuki and Uotani Arisa's date while being spied on by some of Yuki's fangirls

Yuki and Uotani were pleasantly walking to their destination which was a restaurant. Both acting really cool and really didn't talk. Unknown or maybe they did notice to them three nameless because the author is too lazy to name them were following the two. Yuki and Uo really didn't seem to care and were enjoying the sights and sounds of the streets. Within about ten minutes they had arrived at the place.

"Ready, Uo-chan," asked Yuki.

"Yep," said Uotani. They entered and were seated by the host at a table for two. The place was fairly fancy, but not like super fancy. Yuki's fangirls got a table near them, probably to sabotage the 'date.' Yuki and Uo were looking at the menus as to what to decide to eat. The waiter came up and asked what type of drinks they wanted. Yuki ordered a lemon-lime soda and Uotani ordered a cola.

"Um, Prince what are you getting to eat," asked Uotani.

"I don't know yet," replied Yuki, "And yourself?"

"Maybe the steak," shrugged Uo. Yuki for a moment remembered how Haru hated anything that came from cows, since he once was able to turn into one.

Yuki grinned lightly, more to himself, "That sounds good. I think I'll get that." _Too bad they didn't have cat. _Yuki was one weird guy.

"So, are you two ready to order," asked the waiter.

"Yes, I'll have the steak meal, well done," said Yuki.

"I'll have the same," said Uotani. The waiter nodded and took the menus back.

"So, tell me about yourself Uo-chan," asked Yuki, making small talk. As they talked about the simple things in their lives, the fangirls were up to no good. They whispered about walking by with ice cream or something to _accidently_ dropped on Uotani, but they didn't want a death wish. And then they would look bad in their Prince's eyes. The only thing they decided to do was wait this date though to the end and hoped Uotani messed up.

"Here is your dinner," said the waiter, giving them the food. Uotani began eating as did Yuki.

"Mmm, this is good meat," said Uotani.

"I know," said Yuki, "So, how's the date so far?"

"Wonderful. I beginning to want to keep doing this," said Uotani.

"That's good," said Yuki. _I wonder... _Now, to the fangirls that were spying on them began thinking that this date was doing so well.

"Sohma-kun," said all three girls pretending to just walk up to the table.

"Ah, crap," mumbled both Uotani and Yuki.

"Um, yes," said Yuki, being polite as usual. They began shouting different things that began giving Yuki a headache.

"Excuse me girls," said Uotani, with a hint of anger in her voice. Intimidation always all the time. "But you were interrupting our date." The three girls glared at Uo and she glared back. Yuki watched in some sort of horror and amusement about what was happening.

"Ladies would be seated please," asked the waiter, sensing trouble. "I don't want to have to kick you out." The girls huffed and went back to the seats.

"Ugh, I really don't mind that people adore me, but to this extent is sick," mumbled Yuki.

"That's what happens when you are beautiful," teased Uotani. Yuki blushed, because of how true that it was. Uotani laughed at the Prince's embarrassment. The music on the dance floor began. (A/N: This song is Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni one of the Naruto openings/endings, translated version.)

_Turning sadness into kindness_

_Turning sadness into kindness_

_Your uniqueness into strength_

_It's okay to get lost so begin walking_

_Once again, once again_

"Do you wanna dance," asked Yuki.Uo cringed.

"I'm afraid I'm not much of dancer," replied Uo.

"Well then that's okay. We can just listen o the music," said Yuki.

"Hey isn't this one of the openings or closings for the Naruto anime," asked Uotani.

"I think it is," said Yuki.

_Do you like to be praised by_

_Answering everyone's expectations?_

_Will your smile always be beautiful_

_Even if you hide your true self?_

_Just dreaming the beginning then waking up_

_The continuation can be reached someday by myself_

"This is one of the good ones," said Uotani.

"I didn't know you watched Naruto," said Yuki.

"Yeah, it's really good," said Uotani, "I didn't think you liked something like that."

"But I do," grinned Yuki.

_The most important thing is always_

_Without any shape_

_Even if you have it or lose it_

_You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness_

_Your uniqueness into strength_

_It's okay to get lost so begin walking_

_Once again, once again_

_Unfair adults are always_

_Giving lectures every time we meet_

_Being unable to show their true selves_

_They get grouchy as they get hurt_

_Getting the new wind on your side_

_It's now okay to search for the blue bird_

_The most important thing is always_

_Without any shape_

_Even if you have it or lose it_

_You'll never know_

"I have something to tell you," stated both Uotani and Yuki.

"Ladies first," said Yuki.

"Well if you insist," said Uotani, "I think I have a crush on you."

"Well if that's not surprising, because I was going to tell you the same thing," laughed Yuki. Uotani smiled. This was had to be one of the best nights of both of their lives.

_Turning sadness into kindness_

_Your uniqueness into strength_

_It's okay to get lost so begin walking_

_It's natural like the rainbow_

_That somehow appears after tears_

_The rain stopped_

_So the most important thing is always_

_Without any shape_

_Even if you have it or lose it_

_You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness_

_Your uniqueness into strength_

_Believing that you should be able to do it_

_Once again, once again_

_Once again, are you ready?_

The fangirls began crying and mumbling things about losing Yuki. Oh well they aren't important in this story. As the song ended the night was over for Yuki and Uotani. Yuki offered to walk Uotani home, which she gratefully accepted.So on the way home for them.

Sohma Kyou and Honda Tohru's date while being spied on by Momiji

As soon as Kyou and Tohru left Shigure's housewith Momiji on their trail, Kyou began getting nervous all over again.Kyou made sure that Momiji would follow them to make sure he didn't screw this date up. Tohru was being her cute self, wondering why Kyou's hand was getting sweaty.

"Uh, Tohru you look beautiful," mumbled Kyou, with a blush on his face. Better than that other one he said before.

"Kyou-kun already complimented me once already," blushed Tohru.

"Well, I, uh," started Kyou. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Don't worry Kyou-kun. So where are we going," asked Tohru.

"I found this Italian place that I though would be good," replied Kyou. _Well, technically Momiji found it, but she doesn't need to know that minor detail._

"Oh how nice," exclaimed Tohru. Kyou smiled. Eventually the two got to the place and we quickly seated on the rooftop were the view was breathtaking. Tohru thought this place was adorable and Kyou was glad that she liked it. Kyou ordered a simple spaghetti dinner and Tohru ordered angel hair pasta with mushroom sauce.

"It's nice out tonight," said Kyou. _Oh man what the hell was that?_ Unknown Momiji who bugged the table thought the same thing. Momiji was determined to make sure Kyou or anyone else (i.e. waiters who could spill something n one of them.)

"Oh it is," said Tohru._ Why can't I find out anything to talk about?_ Silence came over the young couple. The only other thing heard was the music and the busy streets. The calming peaceful aura did nothing but sooth the two in to acting more natural like themselves.

"Dinner is served," said the waiter. The guy brought out two dishes and nearly tripped, but caught himself in time. During dinner conversation between the two was enjoyable. Momiji, who was eating some ice cream, was happy that things were going well. The music that was playing was sort of boring. Momiji grinned and had a prefect idea. With a few arrangements and his cute looks, Momiji had requested a song to be played. One of Tohru's favorites no less. (A/N: Savage Garden again.)

_Maybe it's intuition _

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe _

"Oh I love this song," exclaimed Tohru. Kyou nodded. Momiji prayed that he would ask her to dance. Kyou scratched the back of his head like his deciding of something.

"Tohru do you want to dance," asked Kyou. Kyou wasn't very good at dancing but he would try. Only for her.

"Oh I love to," replied Tohru, happy. Kyou hoped he wouldn't hurt poor Tohru-chan's feet too much.

_Chorus: _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life _

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe_

As Kyou and Tohru danced, Tohru's feet were only stepped on twice and Kyou was progressing with Tohru's guidance. Tohru hummed to the music, seeing on how it was her favorite song.And Kyou finally completely calm, for now that is.

_Repeat chorus _

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you _

_Repeat chorus to fade_

Kyu and Tohru danced to one more song, then decided to head home. Kyou told her that they would take the long way home On the way home Kyou admired Tohru and Tohru admired the night sky, while secretly glancing at Kyou.

"Do you wanna stop for ice cream," asked Kyou. Tohru nodded in agreement. After they got the ice cream, they were walking while eating the treat.

"I had a great time Kyou-kun," said Tohru, with one of those bubbly smiles of hers.

"I'm happy you did," said Kyou, "I wasn't really too sure that I would do this date thing right."

"Oh but you did," said Tohru.

"Good I didn't want to mess it up," said Kyou. Tohru smiled again and grabbed hold of his free hand, the other holding the ice cream cone, with a blush on her cute face. Kyou blush and the beauty of the silence of the night consumed them.

Meanwhile while the walks home were being executed, Shigure and Kagura were waiting for Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Haru, who was staying over that night, along with Momiji. Hatori had took Hiro and Kisa home, while Ayame said something about needing to make a outfit for a costumer that needed to be done for tomorrow.There was a knock on the door. Shigure bounded over to the door wondering who it would be seeing as how everyone he knew would just walk into his house.

"Shigure-san, this is a note from Akito-sama," said the woman, who was presumed a maid. Shigure took the note, with a curious expression on his face. Kagura went over to her older cousin wondering what it was.

"What is it," asked Kagura.

"A note from Akito. More specifically a invitation for a dinner at the Main House," said Shigure, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"This is for the Sohmas Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno, Isuzu, Ritsu, Kagura, Kyou, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro along with Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki, and Uotani Arisa," read Kagura, "Do you think this is bad?"

"I really don't know," said Shigure, "I'm gonna call Hatori and Kazuma to tell them this."

"And everyone else too," said Kagura. Shigure nodded and went off to make some phone calls. Both wonder what Akito wants.

ACGOMN: OMFG I FINISHED IT! IT TOOK ME OFFICIALLY THREE DAYS TO DO THIS! I hope you all like it, because I worked really hard on this. This is also felt like trying to give Son Goku a shot...Do you know how hard that is? One more chapter. Akito's dinner party.

Now to my wonderful readers. Some of the things I pondered about if they should happen during the dates.

Hana/Haru:

I thought about it going to down pour...but I decided against it.

Yuki/Uo:

I was going to have one of the jealous and insane fangirl dump something on Uo's head, but I decided against. That would have made three people mad...Uo, Yuki and the owner of the place.

Kyou/Tohru:

My sister suggested I do this, but I didn't want Kyou and Tohru's outfits ruined. The waiter would spill the spaghetti dinner on Kyou. He would stand up and knock over the table which would cause the soda's to spill on Tohru. And since the they were outside too, the rain could have worked, but nah.

Well, until the next chapter...either tomorrow or Mon.

I love you all and especially if you review. REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Seven

ACGOMN: Thanks for reviewing people. Anyway last chapter. It's not going to be as long as the previous chapter, but I'll try my best to make it good. You know it by now. OOC-ness sometimes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters or anything else I don't own.

**Getting Together**

**Chapter 7**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

This week has been hell so to speak. All thirteen ex-Zodiac members and Tohru couldn't help but worry about the dinner thing with Akito. Uo and Hana hence then became worried as well. None of them could think straight. Shigure couldn't write, Ayame was having trouble with costumes, Hatori was relativity calm, Kyou was more irritable than usual, Yuki was quieter, Momiji was normal except less energetic, Haru was jumpy, Hiro was more of a worry wart, Kisa was quieter, Kureno was solemn as usual, Rin was normal but you could tell that she was nervous, Ritsu was more able to freak out if that's possible, and Kagura got mad easier. Tohru was herself except extremely worried, Uo was more irritable, and Hanajima was shocking people or at least threatening them more. And what was worse that no one knew what was going to happen which added onto the tension.

Tonight was the night that the worst fears could be released or things could go good. Akito has been weird lately both Kureno and Hatori noted. Maybe something happened. They just hope no anger would be taken out on anyone. Everyone was at the main house prepared or at least in a mental stable condition. All there were dressed appropriately. One of the maids came out of the dining hall.

"Akito-sama will see everyone but Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, and Honda-san," said the maid. The thirteen ex-Zodiac members looked at each other and the three girls.

"The moment of truth," said Shigure and in return got glared at by at least ten people. He didn't need to comment this was serious. And the thirteen of them entered the room. Uo, Hana and Tohru just watched the door.

"What's going to happen," asked Uo.

"I don't know," said Tohru, worried.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be alright," said Hana. The other two girls looked at Hanajima, hopefully the girl that can sense vibes was right.

Inside the room with the others, Akito sat at the head of the table while the others were spread out with three seats still open for the girls. Akito had her eyes closed and that creep most of them out. Akito turned to the maid that had allowed them in and it was also the same person that delivered the note.

"Make sure no one else comes in," commanded Akito. The maid left to watch the doors outside. So it was just the fourteen of them. Akito may not be the 'God' of the Zodiac members anymore, but she was still the head of the Sohma clan. Akito then turned to Kyou and looked directly at him. Kyou inwardly shuddered and looked directly back at her. "I bet you are all wondering what you are doing here?" Everyone gave her blank stares. "Kyou." Kyou looked shocked, Akito never really did call him anything but a monster or something like that. "I'm destroying the room for the Cat, it's no bother since the Sohma's are free of the curse."

"Really," asked Kyou.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for all the pain and torture I put you all through," said Akito. Was she seriously apologizing? Was she sick or something?

"Are you serious," asked and yelled Rin and Kyou.

"I think you are sick," said Kureno and Hatori. Everyone else stared in shock and disbelief. Did she really think that just an apology would suffice for most of everyone's pain and suffering?

"I know saying sorry isn't enough and I'm going to make it up to you somehow," said Akito, "You can do what you want with all your lives, it's none of my business. Interact with who ever you want. I no longer wish to control your lives."

"I'm not promising anything, but overtime I believe I can forgive you," said Yuki, first. After that, a chain of sayings.

"I'm with Yuki," said Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, Kagura, and Kureno agreed as well. Rin being the stubborn girl she is said nothing more. Kyou was left in thought pondering what he should say. Haru was with Rin, not saying anything.

"Kyou, Haru, and Rin you don't have to answer," said Akito, "I'm just glad that I may be forgiven. So, you may bring in the three girls and we shall eat dinner." As the three girls entered wondering what happened.

"Akito-san," said Tohru, bowing her head.

"Come and sit at the table," said Akito, "Dinner will be out in a few minutes." Uotani sat in between Yuki and Ayame. Hanajima sat between Haru and Momiji. Tohru sat in between Kyou and Kisa. The seating arrangement was Akito on the head, Yuki on the left, Kyou on the right near the head, and going down the list of people. Dinner was eaten in complete and utter silence, the comfortable kind too. Dinner seemed like forever when the dessert was finally served. Uo and Hana had no clue what was going on and it was annoying them. The Sohmas were silent and that freaked them out too.

"Dinner was wonderful," said Tohru, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, the cooks did an excellent job," replied Akito. Kyou really wondered how Tohru could have a normal conversation with Akito like nothing happened, oh well. Hanajima normally one that likes the silence, decided to speak up.

"I agree with Tohru, Akito-san your cooks made dinner excellent," said Hanajima, in her monotone voice. Akito nodded. Suddenly one of the maids came out in a hurry and whispered something in Akito's ear.

"Oh dear," mumbled Akito, which Yuki and Kyou heard.

Yuki curious as ever, "What's wrong, Akito?"

"My mother is on another rampage," mumbled Akito, not having good ties with his mother, Ren. Yuki nodded, knowing how Ren acted. Kyou snorted silently, in an annoyance. Something just broke. Everyone was alert, now.

"What the hell," asked Uo.

"One moment please," said Akito getting up, followed by Hatori and Kureno. Her mother really needed to stop that. Uo and Hana exchanged looks.

"What's going on," asked Uo and Hana at the same time.

"We will tell you later right now I'm just trying to make it through dinner," grunted Kyou.

"Okay then, but you all owe us an explanation," said Hana. Akito, Hatori, and Kureno came back out and sat in their seats.

"Ehem, Hanajima-san and Uotani-san I believe that you are curious as to what is going on," started Akito.

"Damn straight I want to know what's happening," said Uotani. Hanajima just looked like she agreed.

"Hatori if you will explain it to them," asked Akito.

"Ah. You see Hanajima-san and Uotani-san the Sohma family isn't ordinary," said Hatori, "Years ago the clan was cursed."

"What type of curse," asked Hanajima.

"I'm sure you are well aware of the Zodiac and its story. Well the thirteen of us Sohmas here were cursed, but now we are free. Akito here was the 'God' of us and sort of controlled us," said Hatori.

"Oh you mean when Prince turns into a rat, Orangey turns into a cat, and Shigure into a dog," said Uotani.

"Wha," asked Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou.

"We figured that you guys turned into animals, it's just we didn't think it was any of out business," said Hanajima, "So until you were ready to tell us, we act like we don't know what was happening?"

"How else do you explain the three of them suddenly stark ass naked," said Uo.

"And you weren't freaked out, thought you were mental, anything," asked Shigure, in shock.

"With Hana's power to feel people's vibes and use electricity as a defense, it's not that weird," commented Uo. All the Sohmas in the room and Tohru's jaws dropped in shock. Yes even Kureno, Hatori and Akito. Akito then began laughing. Hana and Uo thought she lost like the others did.

"What's so funny," demanded Hanajima.

"I can't believe that you really knew this whole time and didn't say a thing," laughed Akito, "You weren't even freaked out and you even accepted it."

"I don't see that as funny," said Yuki. Akito nodded.

"I don't think you'll understand," said Akito, still in giggles. Oh dear this was a very weird day indeed. Eventually it was time for everyone to go home to their respective places weirded out, as ease somewhat, and confused. That however usually happens if you are a Sohma and close to them.

"So you knew I turned into a rat the whole time since Honda-san began living with us," asked Yuki to Uotani.

"Yes," said Uotani.

"You really didn't care did you," asked Yuki.

"Basically. It's not like you turn into a rat anymore," said Uo.

"I guess that's true," said Yuki.

"So you knew all along," said Haru.

"Yes," said Hana.

"Even..."

"Yes."

"You're cool."

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you home."

"All right."

"I better come just in case too," said Momiji. Haru glared at the blonde. Momiji just grinned.

"I can't believe how well that went," said Kyou.

"Isn't it wonderful, Kyou-kun," said Tohru.

"I suppose."

"Oh don't be so down Kyon-Kyon," said Shigure.

"Would you have preferred it go bad,"asked Hatori.

"No, it's jsut so weird," said Kyou.

"I think you'll have to get used to it," said Hiro.

"But of course it'll take some getting used to," said Kagura. Kyou sighed.

"I think it's great," said Kisa.

"Indeed," said Ritsu.

"Oh this is absolutely wonderful," said Ayame, as he started going on.

"Brother, shut up," said Yuki. Maybe this wasn't such a weird day after all.

ACGOMN: END OF THE STORY! Review! Oh and by the way, check out the next story I'm going to work on. YOU'RE WHAT? It's a Naruto story, so if you like Naruto check it out.


End file.
